The laboratories in certain special fields, such as the aseptic room for the production of drugs, the study of biological cells, etc., have a high requirement for cleanliness, which need to achieve ten thousand levels of cleanliness. Mop fabric or rag fabric commonly used on the market does not meet the requirements, the main reason is that the fabric of the mop can not effectively adsorb dust and kill bacteria. Even if bacteria can be killed by bactericide, the killed bacteria can not be taken away by the mop.